Emmett Loses to a Bear
by ChelzeyFoot
Summary: This is what happens when Emmett meets a certain "wild fire" bear 0   ONE SHOT features all the Cullens and Bella


**A/N **So this is a little one shot that I thought of one day when I was really bord. I don't own the characters, grrr. **SPOILER ALERT** It talks a little about Santa and his "existence" (hint hint). So little kids beware! Thanks! Read, enjoy, comment. 0_^

* * *

The bonfire was coming to a close around three in the morning. Esme and Carlisle had left hours earlier partly because Carlisle had to work at the hospital and partly because they wanted a little "alone time." Emmett shuddered at the thought as did Edward at his thoughts.

"Come on love. I better get you home before Charlie notices you're not home." Edward whispered just loud enough for Bella to hear, who had a dopy smile on her face from lack of sleep.

"Mkay." she yawned back.

Edward helped her up and onto his back.

"See ya guys later." Bella mumbled to the rest of the group which consisted of Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice.

"Bye Bella!" Alice sang while Jasper nodded his head, Emmett waved, and Rose gave a pathetic excuse of a good bye.

"Then there was four!" mused Emmett.

"Actually then there was two," corrected Alice. "Gucci is opening at six for it's blow out sale and I plan on being first in line!"

"Why does that have to do with Jasper?"

"Someone has to hold her bags Emmett." Rose answered. Jasper frowned at her but didn't make an attempt to disagree.

As soon as Alice and Jasper had left Rose turned to Emmett. "Well Jasper and Alice are going to be shopping all day and Edward will be with Bella all night. Plus, Carlisle is at the hospital and Esme is restoring that old castle in Canada. Looks like we have the house _alone_."

Emmett looked at her with fire in his eyes.

"Put the fire out and meet me at the house." Rose smirked planting a kiss on Emmett's lips.

"I am so getting lucky tonight!" Emmett laughed to himself watching his hot bombshell of a wife disappear into the wilderness.

After Rose had disappeared Emmett got up and walked to the plastic bucket filled with water near an old oak tree. With little effort he picked it up and doused the fire leaving the howling smoke seeping up towards the stars.

Emmett was about to join Rose when a mouth watering scent filled his nostrils. He new this scent very well. After all, it was his favorite.

Grizzly.

Turning around so he faced the thicket of branches he waited as the animal came closer. He smiled, imaging the sweet thick liquid rolling down his throat as the venom filled his mouth clouding his mind.

As the bear drew closer Emmett grew confused. All the times the venom had clouded his judgment, never had it gave him hallucinations, and especially not hallucinations of a grizzly wearing blue jeans and an old hat.

Emmett stood too puzzled to make a move. The giant bear walked up to Emmett and stood straight up on its two back paws looking more comfortable standing there than it should be.

"Hello Emmett."

Emmett's mouth dropped while he gaped at the… talking grizzly bear?

"How the _hell _do you know my name!" Emmett shrieked in shock. By this point the clouds formed by the venom had evaporated leaving Emmett's brain scrambling for answers.

The giant bear opened it's muzzle to talk but Emmet cut him off.

"No! Better yet, why the hell are you wearing pants? How the hell can you talk? Who the hell are you? What the hell is going on?"

The grizzly gave a low chuckle and answered in the same baritone voice. "My name is Smokey."

Emmett almost fainted.

"Like Smokey the bear? The fricking forest fire dude!"

Smokey nodded.

Emmett laughed hysterically. "You know what, I'm gonna have to kill Jasper. He slipped a roofie into my blood didn't he?"

Smokey looked confused and shook his head no.

"No? It was Edward then. He's probably trying to get back for all those times I messed with Bella's mind. Damn. I'm gonna get him!"

"No." Smokey said shaking his head again. "No one slipped anything into your blood. I'm actually here. I came to teach you a lesson."

Falling to his knees, Emmett grabbed Smokey's huge, hairy, animal, legs.

"I'm so sorry! What ever I did! I promise I wont do it again! I have a wife and kids! Well… not the kids 'cuz vampires can't, but Rose really wants to. DON'T KILL ME!"

"Emmett!" Smokey snapped getting Emmett's attention. "I'm not here to kill you I'm simply here to remind you to put out that fire."

Smokey motioned to the fire which still showed a few burning embers.

Emmett rolled his eyes and sprung to his feet. "Are you kidding me? It's basically out!"

"If it's too hot to touch it's too hot to leave."

"Nah man it's fine, see." Emmett exclaimed reached out and grabbed the hot sparks.

Like a blaze of glory his arm light up in fire.

"FUCK! SHIT! MUTHA…." Emmett ran around screaming desperately trying everything to put it out. He even stopped, dropped, and rolled. The fire began to spread up his arm surging Emmett with pain bringing back memories from when he was changed.

Just when Emmett thought his immortal life was over, the fire went out with a blast of water. Emmett stopped rolling and looked up to see Smokey holding an empty bucket.

"Don't give me that look," Emmett complained motioning to Smokey's _I told you so_ expression. "This doesn't count. I'm flammable."

Smokey sighed, "So is the forest."

"Well you had a bucket and put me out so why don't you just put the fire out."

"Think about if everyone thought that. I can't put out every fire there is."

"Why not."

"I'm only one person."

"Technically you're only one bear!" Emmett mused.

Smokey rolled his eyes as Emmett smiled.

"Well I see your point," Emmett finally said after a while. "Next time I'll be sure to put it out _all_ the way."

To this, Smokey smiled. "Thank you Emmett. I appreciate…"

"On one condition."

"What would that be?"

Emmett smiled wickedly. "Tell Santa I was a good boy this year."

Smokey stared at Emmett unsure what to think. Was Emmett just goofing around or did he actually believe in Santa? Unfortunately for Smokey, he misunderstood Emmett's smile.

"Nice joke." Smokey said.

Emmett stared back with a confused look. "I'm serious."

"We both know he isn't real, so what…"

"What." Emmett's face showed one of pain.

"Um, I said Santa isn't real."

Smokey stared for a moment registering Emmett's face. Confusion, disbelief, and shock all showed. Smokey started to think he had made a bad mistake.

"You liar!"

Smokey jumped at Emmett's sudden out burst. Smokey laughed. Emmett actually still believed in Santa.

"Emmett, Santa isn't real. He's just for little kids!"

To Emmett, those were fighting words. He sprang at Smokey closing the space in between them.

Rose was growing tired of waiting for Emmett. She sighed, brushing her long blonde hair over her shoulder. The front door sounded downstairs as someone walked in. Finally Emmett had come home.

She sat down their bed and waited for her husband to make his way into their bedroom. The door opened and a huge figured appeared. Her mouth dropped as soon as she saw who was in the door way.

Smokey the bear.

"Where is Emmett?" she stuttered after she got her voice back.

"He's a little… tied up. He sent me instead."

Rose sighed, "Better than nothing." She grabbed the bear and pulled him to her.

Bella's eyes flew open as she bolted out of bed.

"Was wrong love?" Edward's worried voice rang, soothing her a tiny bit.

"My dream… it was…. Ug…" Bella shuddered at the thought.

"What was it?"

"Let's just say Emmett meets Smokey."

"The forest fire bear?"

"Yeah. Let's just say Rose had a new stuffed animal to _play _with."

It was times like this when Edward wished he could read Bella's thoughts as he was completely confused. Then again, maybe it was good he couldn't.


End file.
